The Albertsons
The Albertsons is to be an upcoming cartoon animated show starring the voice talents from Jeff Bennett, Jennifer Hale, Pamela Adlon, Tara Charendoff, Kath Soucie, Brian Doyle Murray, Tress MacNeille, Danny Cooksey, Rob Paulsen, Megan Cavanagh, Tom Kenny, Candi Milo, Charles Adler, Cree Summer Francks, Jim Cummings, Francesca Smith, Nancy Cartwright, Kimberly Brooks, Greg Cipes, Julie Nathanson, Scott Menville, Amber Hood, Kevin Michael Richardson, Cheryl Lee Ralph, Emily Hahn, Daran Norris, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Frank Welker, Janice Kawaye, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Matt Levin, Billy West, Khary Payton, Ashley Johnson, Mike Erwin, Rachel MacFarlane, Jason Marsden, Eric Bauza and Kari Wahlgreen. It's to premiere on Cartoon Network on January 3, 2020. Voice Cast Members * Jeff Bennett as Carl Albertson, Janet's husband and Colby, Francesca and Kayla's father in the entire series (voice, ever since Dexter and Dee-Dee's dad's voice on Dexter's Laboratory) * Jennifer Hale as Janet Albertson, Carl's wife and Colby, Francesca and Kayla's mother in the entire series (voice, ever since Ms. Keane's voice in The Powerpuff Girls franchise) * Pamela Adlon as Colby Albertson, Carl and Janet's 8 year old son, Grandpa Ben and Grandma Evelyn's 8 year old grandson, Toby and Mona's 8 year old nephew, Aiden's 8 year old cousin and Francesca and Kayla's 8 year old brother in the entire series (voice, ever since Andy Johnson's voice on Squirrel Boy) * Tara Charendoff as Francesca Albertson, Carl and Janet's 13 year old daughter and Colby and Kayla's 13 year old sister in the entire series (voice, ever since Twilight Sparkle's voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kath Soucie as Kayla Albertson, Carl and Janet's 1 year old daughter and Colby and Francesca's 1 year old sister in the entire series (voice, ever since Baby Oskar's voice in the Hey Arnold! season 4 episode: "Baby Oskar") * Brian Doyle Murray as Grandpa Ben Albertson, Carl's father, Janet's father in law and Colby, Francesca, Kayla and Aiden's grandfather in the entire series (voice, ever since Grandpa Leo's voice on Lloyd in Space) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Evelyn Albertson, Carl's mother, Janet's mother in law and Colby, Francesca, Kayla and Aiden's grandmother in the entire series (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice in the Hey Arnold! franchise) * Danny Cooksey as Aiden Albertson, Toby and Mona's 17 year old son, Grandpa Ben and Grandma Evelyn's 17 year old grandson, Carl and Janet's 17 year old nephew and Colby, Francesca and Kayla's 17 year old cousin in the entire series (voice, ever since Milo Kamalani's voice on Pepper Ann) * Rob Paulsen as Toby Albertson, Carl's brother, Janet's brother in law, Aiden's father and Colby, Francesca and Kayla's uncle in the entire series (voice, ever since Reuben's voice on Lilo and Stitch the Series) * Megan Cavanagh as Mona Albertson, Carl's sister in law, Aiden's mother and Colby, Francesca and Kayla's aunt in the entire series (voice, ever since Judy Neutron's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tom Kenny as Mason Davidson, the guidance counselor of Harambe Memorial Elementary School (voice, ever since the Narrator's voice in The Powerpuff Girls franchise) * Candi Milo as Abby Edwards, the 4th grade teacher of Harambe Memorial Elementary School (voice, ever since Nora Wakeman's voice in the My Life as a Teenage Robot franchise) * Charles Adler as Henry Evans, the school principal of Harambe Memorial Elementary School (voice, ever since Mr. Bighead's voice on Rocko's Modern Life and Rocko's New Modern Life) * Cree Summer Francks as Gladys Fitzgerald, the school secretary of Harambe Memorial Elementary School (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Jim Cummings as Charles Gibson, the school janitor of Harambe Memorial Elementary School (voice, ever since Cat's voice in the CatDog franchise) * Francesca Smith as Daisy Quinn, 1 of Colby, Darren and Kathy's classmates (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Darren Jones, Colby and Kathy's best friend for life (voice, ever since Chuckie Finster's voice on Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Kimberly Brooks as Kathy Richardson, Colby and Darren's best friend for life (voice, ever since Buena Girl's voice in the !Mucha Lucha! franchise) * Greg Cipes as Nathan Robertson, Francesca's 13 year old boyfriend in the entire series (voice, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Julie Nathanson as Olivia Anderson, another 1 of Colby, Darren and Kathy's classmates (voice, ever since Robin Snyder's voice in The Powerpuff Girls franchise) * Scott Menville as George Reynolds, a rock and roll singer and band member of George Reynolds and the Off Beats (voice, ever since Robin's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Amber Hood as Katie Stevenson, another 1 of Colby, Darren and Kathy's classmates (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Richard Thacker, the gym teacher and coach of Harambe Elementary School (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Cheryl Lee Ralph as Joan Thacker, the school nurse of Harambe Elementary School (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Emily Hahn as Judith Crawford, Francesca's best friend for life (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Daran Norris as George Collins, the other gym teacher and assistant coach of Harambe Elementary School (voice, ever since James Turner's voice in The Fairly Oddparents franchise) * Lauren Tom as Lola Cooper, Francesca's other best friend for life (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Dee Bradley Baker as James Cortez, Lola's boyfriend in the entire series (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Tom Kane as Oliver Cooper, Lola's father in the entire series (voice, ever since Professor Utonium's voice in The Powerpuff Girls franchise) * Frank Welker as Sporty (puppy dog sound effects) and Patchy (kitty cat sound effects) * Janice Kawaye as Aubrey Jamesson, Francesca's other best friend for life in the entire series (voice, ever since Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman's voice in the My Life as a Teenage Robot franchise) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Nancy Cooper, Lola's mother in the entire series (voice, ever since Mac and Terrance's mother's voice in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends franchise) * Matt Levin as Elliot Kurtz, a radio DJ in the entire series (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Billy West as Bruce Kauffman, the owner of Kauffman's Donut Shop (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Khary Payton as Brian Wormwood, Aubrey's boyfriend in the entire series (voice, ever since Cyborg's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Ashley Johnson as Penelope Zahn, the news reporter lady for Channel 8 News (voice, ever since Terra's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Mike Erwin as Aaron Yearwood, the news reporter man for Channel 8 News (voice, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Rachael MacFarlane as Becky Katzenberg, the young woman at the snack stand in the Mahoney-Humphreys Memorial Movie Theater (voice) * Jason Marsden as Daryl Walters/Commander Eagle (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Eric Bauza as Captain Swamp, Commander Eagle's main enemy (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Kari Wahlgreen as Officer Edith Walker (voice, ever since Avi's mother's voice in the Bubble Guppies franchise) Trivia Notice * Harambe Memorial Elementary School is named after the late gorilla, Harambe who we lost back on Saturday, May 28, 2016. * Eric Bauza and Kari Wahlgreen who voiced Foop and Chloe Carmichael on The Fairly Oddparents season 10, voice Captain Swamp and Officer Edith Walker in this installment. * Scott Menville, Tara Charendoff, Khary Payton, Greg Cipes, Ashley Johnson, Mike Erwin, Tom Kenny, Jason Marsden, Tom Kane and Candi Milo who did voice works on Teen Titans, The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voice George Reynolds, Francesca Albertson, Brian Wormwood, Nathan Robertson, Penelope Zahn, Aaron Yearwood, Mason Davidson, Daryl Walters/Commander Eagle, Oliver Cooper and Abby Edwards in this installment. * Julie Nathanson who voiced Robin Snyder in The Powerpuff Girls franchise voices Olivia Anderson in this installment. * Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker and Cree Summer Francks who voiced Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 on Codename: Kids Next Door, voice Lola Cooper, James Cortez and Gladys Fitzgerald in this installment. * Jeff Bennett who voiced the title character on Johnny Bravo, Dexter and Dee-Dee's dad on Dexter's Laboratory and Raj and Samson on Camp Lazlo, voices Carl Albertson in this installment. * Jennifer Hale who voiced Billy's mother, Gladys on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Numbuh 86 on Codename: Kids Next Door and Ms. Keane and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls franchise, voices Janet Albertson in this installment. * Pamela Adlon who voiced Ashley Spinelli in the Recess franchise, Bobby Hill on King of the Hill and Andy Johnson on Squirrel Boy, voices Colby Albertson in this installment. * Kath Soucie who voiced Phil and Lil on Rugrats and All Grown Up! and Baby Oskar in the Hey Arnold! season 4 episode: "Baby Oskar", voices Kayla Albertson in this installment. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Cartoon Network shows